


王牌狙击手

by Lily_Xie



Category: GGAD
Genre: GGAD - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Xie/pseuds/Lily_Xie





	王牌狙击手

王牌狙击手

“Albus，最后一个人，两点钟山腰上，解决掉他，我们就收队。”  
“Copy Sir.”  
一声突兀的枪响撕裂了寂静的空气，锥形子弹从后脑贯穿至前额，山坡上狼狈逃窜的身影应声倒地。飞溅的鲜血迸到茂盛的草叶上，发出轻微的“啪嗒”声。  
Grindelwald听见狙击手的通讯频道里传来两声敲击，随后被切断了。他知道，这是他的男孩儿在向他说：  
“Kiss me.”  
*  
Albus•Dumbledore，是英国顶尖特情小组里最年轻的成员，同时也是Gellert•Grindelwald手下最优秀的狙击手，兼情人。  
这个小组常年担任MI6的后备军事力量，但英国政府给他们聘请了一个高傲而刻薄的外国人做组长。  
“Grindelwald的骄傲浸透了他的每一根头发，这从他的发型中不难看出。”  
观察员Newt•Scamander曾经在仔细的分析后得出了这个结论。  
*  
Dumbledore曾是MI6下属军校应届毕业生里射击成绩最好的学生，他毕业后很快就通过了特情小组的考核。在得知Grindelwald即将出任组长时，他简直激动的不会说话了。  
没人知道，在他上学的时候，Grindelwald对于他来说就是神祇一般的存在。整个大学时代，他钱夹左下角那块儿透明的塑料膜后面放的一直是Grindelwald的照片。而作为德国军方最出色的职业杀手，他很少留有影像资料，这张模糊的侧脸还是一位动物摄影师在拍摄飞鸟时无意中囊括进去的。  
Dumbledore把这个小小的角落放大，妥帖的收在了每天都能看见的地方。那是一个穿着黑风衣的男人趴在天台上，架着一杆长枪，银色的头发桀骜的竖在脑袋上。模糊的画面里看不清他的表情，但他几乎和昏暗的天色融为一体，皮靴上装饰的细链子在最后一缕阳光下反射出了一点微光。  
Grindelwald从不在乎这些容易暴露位置的反光点，他的身上总是挂着繁复的饰品，这几乎成了他本人的标志。  
情报部门近期发现了一股针对英国政府的极端暴恐分子，但与此同时，边境贸易问题又层出不穷。颇有些分身乏术的MI6通过外交关系花重金向德国要来了Grindelwald。而当他第一天出现在特情小组的早会上时，就佩戴着那一套闪亮的饰品。即使组员们已经提前得知了他要出任组长的消息，Dumbledore终于亲眼见到他时，还是激动的手足无措。  
他们的第一次见面不算太成功，年轻的男孩儿打翻了Grindelwald的咖啡，让他雪白的衬衫领口变的一塌糊涂。Grindelwald皱了皱眉，在出言讽刺英国对他的“欢迎”之前，他看清了那个有着一头红发的男孩儿。他长得过分年轻了，在他面前的距离近的可以让他看见男孩儿脸上细小的绒毛。蜷曲的卷发虚掩着流畅的下颔线条，丰润的嘴唇和饱满的脸蛋儿都是极具青少年特质的。  
“英国人现在都已经需要雇佣未成年人入伍了么？！”  
Grindelwald不可置信的想着。  
他看见男孩儿金棕色的睫毛颤颤巍巍的，露出一对儿海蓝色的眼睛，虹膜上发散着小雏菊似的花纹。那双眼睛里写满了紧张和无措，这让他一瞬间吞掉了所有苛责而尖刻的嘲讽。他舒展开紧锁的眉头，问那个男孩儿：  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“Albus·Dumbledore，Sir.”  
年轻人总是更容易被安抚。Grindelwald看见男孩儿的眼神一下子就亮了起来，像是旷野中的篝火，微弱，但足够拯救孤独的旅人。  
在这之后，Dumbledore的举止得体多了，但他的眼睛每天还是离不开Grindelwald。近距离相处后，他发现这个男人跟他原来想象的根本不一样。他并不是木讷而冷漠的，相反，他的魅力浓的让人窒息。他总是温柔的对待每一个人，但又不会跟每一个人走得太近。Dumbledore曾看见过他独处的时候，他的眼神总是空洞而落寞的。他从不加入小组成员有些喧嚣的午餐长桌，这又让他显得孤僻而古怪。  
或许他已经不再年轻，但他依然强大的不合逻辑。任何一个年轻的突击队员都无法在体术上战胜他。他给每一个人都制定了最合适的训练计划，在拿到Dumbledore的射击成绩时，他难得的表现出了一些赞扬。  
年轻人永远记得Grindelwald第一次赞扬他的时候。男人单薄的嘴唇牵扯出一个温柔的弧度，浅浅的血色被撑的的很淡，嘴角氤出一些浅浅的纹路，浅色的睫毛围着那双奇异的眼睛，愉悦的抖了抖。他听见Grindelwald说：  
“你很好。”  
也是在这次，他第一次鼓起勇气跟Grindelwald说起了自己从年少时候就开始的敬仰。于是，在第二天上午他得到了一个到他办公室谈话的邀约。  
那天难得的天气很好，他来的时候，Grindelwald还是站在窗前，他经常驻足的那个地方。他来的很早，英国稀有的晨光斜斜的洒在男人的身上，落地窗采光很好，整个屋子都暖洋洋的，Grindelwald宽阔的肩膀挡住了光线的延伸，唯一的阴影在他身后。  
听见Dumbledore的脚步声，他转过了身。男孩儿穿了一件有些复古的白衬衫，宽松的布料拢在皮带里，修身的马裤拉出了青少年流畅的身体线条。那从暖洋洋的头发还是蓬蓬松松的，围在Dumbledore的脸庞周围，他的脸蛋儿上有着青年人特有的透亮血色，衬得他无端的温柔。男孩儿似乎是有些局促，他抿了抿玫瑰色的嘴唇，向Grindelwald举了举手里的纸杯，问道：  
“Coffee，Sir？”  
Grindelwald接过了那杯还有些烫手的热饮，示意Dumbledore在沙发上坐下。他们的谈话从Grindelwald的一个疑问开始：  
“为什么你总是愿意叫我，Sir？这是什么英国传统么？”  
他的问题让男孩儿楞了一下，但他很快就回答道：  
“不是的，这只是我在军校留下的习惯，您要是不喜欢，我可以称呼您为Mr.Grindelwald？”  
“Gellert，please.”  
Grindelwald有些好笑的看着男孩儿悄悄地红了耳朵尖。  
“Albus，”  
他补充说  
“鉴于我们这次的谈话可能还会持续很长时间，我想，这个姓氏有些过长了。”  
Dumbledore笑了起来，没有那么紧张了。他低声的重复了一遍：  
“Gellert.”  
他们确实谈了很久，从Grindelwald第一次拿起狙击枪，到Dumbledore钱夹里的照片。Dumbledore有些惊讶的发现这个男人比他想象的还要博学而睿智。他知道很多他从未了解过的狙击战术，甚至是完备的反狙击理论，更不用说仿佛无穷无尽的枪械知识。  
Dumbledore的局促很快就被扔到了脑后，小组里的成员各自都有着明确的分工和知识背景，很少有人能和他进行一次这样专业而流畅的谈话，他不可遏制的沉浸其中而忘了关注时间。直到办公室楼下传来了回来吃饭的人声，他才注意到已经正午了。这次谈话无限的拉近了他们的关系，他清晰地感觉到Grindelwald不再是那个虚幻的模范榜样，而是一个神秘，风趣，又极具魅力的人。他总是有一些深藏在心里的秘密，一些在他的年纪还没有经历过的伤痕。想到这儿，Grindelwald又让他无端的有些心疼 。  
年轻人总是对未知的事物充满探索精神。所以他对Grindelwald说：  
“我能来这儿和你一起吃午饭么？”  
有了第一次的退让，接下来无数次的妥协就显得顺理成章。  
从这一天开始，Dumbledore开始每天中午准时到Grindelwald的办公室报道。他怀着一些不可告人的心思，试探性的插足了Grindelwald的生活。从他感受到了一个真实的Grindelwald开始，他的心思就不再收到他自己的控制了。  
他想要的更多，不只是训练时候偶尔的一瞥，他早就把Grindelwald装了自己满心满眼，不只是几次普通的夸奖，他渴望把Grindelwald的每一寸思维打上自己的注解，也不只是一个午餐时间，他想要占据他的后半生。  
年轻人总是更有斗志，但Grindelwald对于他来说不只是一个心上人。他还是一位导师，一处里程碑，一份年少时候的梦。他太害怕被拒绝了，所以他不敢轻易的把这种情感宣之于口。可这不耽误他把厚重的情感写遍了全身上下。  
Grindelwald很轻易就能感觉到男孩儿的变化。每次察觉到从背后投射而来的炽热目光时回头，总能撞进一双蔚蓝色的漩涡里。Dumbledore花在他办公室里的时间越来越长，有时候，其实没什么事情好做，男孩儿甚至把枪械保养的工作搬到了他的办公室里。Grindelwald总是装作自己在读书，看着男孩儿抱着那杆长枪，熟练地把各部分零件拆开，然后擦干净，上油，再依次装回去。他做的很精细，每次都要花上一阵子，就坐在窗前的地毯上。有时候，几缕头发会掉到眼前，他就会小心的避开沾满了润滑油的手指，用细瘦的手腕把它们拢回耳后。  
他知道这些变化指向什么。  
“没有人会不爱Dumbledore.”  
他想。  
他当然也不例外，但他不能就这么爱上这个男孩儿。他还太年轻，Grindelwald担心他把对自己的依赖和寄托当成了爱情。况且，他那么好，温柔又热情，又有着和他这个年纪不匹配的沉稳和睿智，他简直是他荒芜的生命中不配出现的造物。Dumbledore从没有试图把Grindelwald拉近众人的喧嚣之中，相反，他以一种温和却强硬的姿态挤占了男人的生活，逐渐把每一个细节烙上了自己的印记。这个狡猾的年轻人已经让Grindelwald离不开他了。  
日子就这样以一种试探而焦灼的姿态慢吞吞的过着。  
他们在圣诞节前夕接到了一个任务，需要在一个圣诞晚会上处理掉几个有间谍嫌疑的人。  
这是一个极其简单的任务，不需要狙击手，所以Dumbledore分到的位置就是跟在Grindelwald身后。一切都进行得很顺利，他们在没有惊动任何人的情况下料理了那几个人，甚至已经关闭了小组通讯频道。但就在他们已经离开了大厅之后，各个位置的人前往地下车库准备汇合离开时，有一个任务目标里并不包含的人从背后扑向了Grindelwald。他孤注一掷，甚至没有枪，发疯的试图用一把匕首刺杀Grindelwald。  
Dumbledore在那个人冲过来的一瞬间就做出了反应，即使清楚的直到Grindelwald不可能会受到这样的威胁，他还是第一时间拦在了他和男人之间，一脚横踢在了来人的肚子上。这个人显然比他的体型庞大了太多，他也没有配枪，所以两人立刻就陷入了肉搏战。Dumbledore的专业训练使他占了上风，他很快就用藏在靴子里的军刺划伤了那人的手腕使他失去了武器，但就在他欺身而上准备刺穿他的肩膀时，那人袖子里滑出了另一把匕首。为了躲避，Dumbledore不得不后仰，还没等他稳住重心，大腿上就挨了一脚，这让他跌坐在了地上。他匆忙之中的格挡还没沾到那个人的攻击，一枚子弹就穿透了偷袭者的眉心。男孩儿立刻回过头去看，Grindelwald正在把手枪插回腰间的枪套里。  
在他们去与大家汇合的路上，Dumbledore扯了扯肩头上被划破的衬衫，有些抱怨地说：  
“我可以保护您的，我马上就要赢了！”  
Grindelwald楞了一下，他看着Dumbledore因为没能成功“保护”自己而写满了懊丧的脸蛋儿笑了出来。这种感觉有点奇妙，这个年轻的男孩儿试图保护他。对于他来说，这可不是什么常有的体会。Grindelwald安抚的拍了拍男孩儿靠近自己那侧肩膀，他说：  
“谢谢你保护我，Albus。”  
令他没想到的是，男孩儿敏捷的抓住了他的手指，甚至凑到唇边轻轻地吻了一下他的指节。他们都没说话，也没有停下脚步。Grindelwald放任Dumbledore就这样攥着他的手指，年轻人的掌心温暖又柔软。直到他们到了原定的集合点，他才送开了手。  
他再也无法装作什么也没发生了。  
到了下车的时候，Dumbledore有意拖到最后，直到车里只剩下他们两个人了。年轻人托起他的手，那双蔚蓝色的眼睛近乎虔诚的注视着他，Grindelwald听见他说：  
“Gellert，我需要一个答复。”  
Grindelwald把另一只手的掌心轻轻地贴在他的侧脸上，年轻人的皮肤细腻而温暖，他情不自禁的凑近了一些。但他看到了Dumbledore丰润的嘴唇和皮肤下健康的血色，这一切都在提醒着他这个男孩儿是多么的稚嫩。他丢了魂儿似的低声呢喃：  
“我不能，Albus，我不能就这样毁了你。”  
“和我相爱就会毁了我么？为什么！”  
男孩儿显而易见的陷入了焦躁，他抓住Grindelwald覆在他脸上的手，皱紧了那双好看的眉毛。  
“你还这么年轻，很多事情你都不懂，你值得······”  
但他没有机会把这句话说完了，因为Dumbledore捧住了他的脸，不管不顾的吻上了他的嘴唇。年轻人的吻青涩而莽撞，他带着很大的力气冲上来的时候甚至把两个人的牙齿磕在了一起。Dumbledore把虎口卡在Grindelwald的下颔骨上，急切的把舌尖送进了他的嘴里，辗转磨蹭着他的口腔。Grindelwald的嘴唇是和他本人截然不同的柔软，他上唇边缘的胡茬磨的Dumbledore有些疼，但他没有松开。直到他巡梭遍了Grindelwald口腔里的每一寸黏膜，才愿意稍稍把嘴唇撤后了一点。但也只是一点，他依然用鼻尖磨蹭着Grindelwald的侧脸，因为刚才的吻，他说话时气息有些不稳：  
“Well，I don`t understand，then teach me，will you？”  
Grindelwald抓住Dumbledore的手腕，他能感觉到男孩儿凌乱的吐息喷在自己的脸上，温热而颠簸，就像他的心。Dumbledore就像是上帝为他派来的救赎，滋润他生命中干涸的河床，让这条干裂的土渠中又开始重新奔涌着名为爱情的洪流。当那双漂亮的蓝眼睛小心翼翼的看着他，盛满了试探和期许，他有什么理由拒绝这样纯粹而炽热的爱呢？特别是，在他早已动心的时候。  
他听见自己说：  
“尽我余生，倾囊相授。”  
然后，他接管了下一个吻。年长者总是更加富有经验，这个吻极具侵略性，还带着一些情色的意味。他轻轻地啃咬Dumbledore的嘴唇，诱哄着男孩儿伸出舌头，再含住他的舌尖，轻柔的吮吸着，带着深厚的怜惜与爱。男孩儿的指尖在他的发里穿梭，每一次抓握的动作都仿佛攥住了他的心。  
他们过了好一会儿，才衣衫凌乱地回到了各自的房间。Grindelwald觉得自己对于年轻的爱人应该多一些温柔和关注。所以他在厨房热了一杯牛奶，准备送到Dumbledore的房间里。但无论如何，他都没有想到自己在小情人的房门前会看到这样的景象。  
红发的年轻人明显是刚洗完澡，湿漉漉的头发散在枕头上，还有几缕黏在脸上。Dumbledore仰面躺在床上，他只穿着一件纯白色的浴袍，松松垮垮的挂在肩膀上。腰带散落在一边，大片白皙的胸膛暴露在空气中，男孩儿一只手插在前襟里抚摸着自己，从突出的锁骨到嫩红的乳头。他浴袍里面什么都没穿，挺立起来的性器从腿间探出头来，被他另一只手握着上下撸动。  
他的爱人在自慰。  
在反应过来这个信息之后，Grindelwald的脑子都要烧起来了。他的男孩儿难耐的仰起头，修长的大腿绞在一起，绷起了清晰地肌肉线条，小巧可爱的乳头被他捏的变形。Grindelwald几乎要把那杯牛奶掉在地上了。  
作为一位优秀的狙击手，在Grindelwald走过来的时候Dumbledore就感觉到了，特别是对方还没有特地掩盖自己的脚步声，但他没有停止自己小小的娱乐活动。他看见了那个从半开着的门下面延伸进来的影子，这让他更兴奋了。但当他的爱人就站在门外的时候，他感觉自己的动作远远不够了，他想要Grindelwald吻他，分开他的腿，狠狠地操进来。他在脑海里勾勒出了Grindelwald线条流畅的肩背，用意念把他那些繁复的挂饰都扔在了地上。  
终于，他的幻想满足了他。随着动作越来越快，他向门口看去，却有些意外的看见Grindelwald已经不再藏在门后，而是堂而皇之的站在门口注视着他。Dumbledore脸上情欲的红晕以肉眼可见的速度蔓延到了脖子和胸口。他从不试图掩盖自己的声音，断续的呻吟从半张的嘴唇里流泻出来。攀上高潮的一瞬间，他死死盯着爱人那双奇异的瞳孔，清晰地唤出了他的名字。  
当理智再一次回潮的时候，Dumbledore却羞的几乎说不出话来，和刚才热情而放浪的行为判若两人。他迅速的扯过被子把自己裹了起来，当Grindelwald走到他床边的时候看到的已经是一个圆滚滚的被子卷儿了。他把那杯冷掉的牛奶放在了男孩儿的床头上，有些好笑的低下头亲了亲Dumbledore的额头。他抽了几张纸巾，哄着Dumbledore掀开被子，把他射在腿上和小腹上的精液擦干净，拍拍他还有些颤抖的大腿。然后温柔的用嘴唇贴上男孩儿的鼻尖，声音里带着笑意说：  
“下次你需要特殊服务的时候，可以来找我。”  
Dumbledore眨了眨眼睛，抱着被子蠕动了几下，让出了半边床。他伸出手臂搂住爱人的脖子，贴着他的耳朵说：  
“那我现在需要你抱着我睡觉。”  
他们其实都很少跟别人一起睡觉，过于敏锐的应激反应让他们很难和别人一起入睡。但也许是爱人的怀抱太温暖，太牢固，这一晚上他们都睡得很好。  
在这之后，Grindelwald觉得自己的生活突兀的热闹了起来，他不知道Dumbledore做了什么，但小组里的每一个成员都同他亲近了起来。他的男孩儿不再满足于口头上的表扬，每当他取得了优秀的训练成绩，他都需要亲亲他的嘴唇。他年轻的爱人填满了他原本空洞而干涸的人生，让他觉得自己前四十年的苦难和瘠薄，都是为了遇见Dumbledore所做的铺垫。他填补了Grindelwald灵魂上的缺口，他们都在同彼此的爱情之中得到了圆满的生命。  
*  
幸福的日子总是过得很快，他们在一起之后度过了第一个圣诞节，新年，然后，夏天就不知不觉得来了。Grindelwald终于派上了他最初被调来的用场。  
他们接到了那个反政府组织的行动计划，几乎所有的核心领导人员都会参加这次活动，如果他们能成功，这个巨大的隐患就会被一次性解决。对于英国政府来说，这是一个千载难逢的机会。同时，如果他们失败，那么英国就会损失一支最精锐的特种力量。  
Grindelwald作为总指挥官，把这次行动布置的滴水不漏。托卧底的福，他们得到了任务目标的准确位置。在各个组员确认到位后，任务频道里逐渐归于寂静，它们在等待着一个信号，整个行动都会在Dumbledore打掉组织头目的枪声想起时开始。  
瞄准镜里的男人后脑对着窗外，他在和另一个人谈话，这使他处于一个静止不动的状态，绝佳的机会。Dumbledore穿着迷彩服，披着层层叠叠树枝和草叶编织的伪装趴在树丛里，稳稳地端着长枪，呼吸和心跳都缓慢下来。  
有意瞄准，无意击发，枪响了。  
几乎是在下一个瞬间，窗前的玻璃碎了一地，瞄准镜里的目标僵直了一下，贯穿脑干的子弹从他的鼻尖穿出，喷溅出大股的鲜血洒在了和他谈话那人的脸上，然后，他倒了下去。Dumbledore迅速的在瞄准镜里对面那张因为恐惧而扭曲的脸上补了一发子弹，房间里又归于寂静。  
他的动作几乎没有变化，保持着与周围环境融为一体的状态，他在通讯频道里说：  
“Done，Sir.”  
随着这句话话音刚落，各个位置的突击手按照原定好的路线迅速突入。因为他们这次在请报上占据了极大的优势，对方还没有来得及组织起有效的反抗就已经被各个击破。通讯频道里按部就班的汇报着突入的情况和任务进度。他们并不需要解决所有反政府组织人员，这是制式部队的任务。所以，在不到一个小时的时间里，他们就圆满的完成了任务，准备收队了。  
在各个组员撤回埋伏点报告位置的时候，狙击点的Dumbledore是最后一个。Grindelwald听见他的男孩儿在频道里说：  
“Clear，Si······”  
最后一个音节还没有发全，语音频道就被突兀的切断了。Grindelwald心头一凛，在下一秒听到了观察员的声音。那个脸上布满雀斑的卷发男孩儿永远显得那么焦急和无措，和他的突击手哥哥截然不同。但这次，他的这种情绪感染了Grindelwald，因为他听到Newt说：  
“Mr.Grindelwald，有三个疑似组织成员的人从后方摸到狙击点了，Albus也许会暴露！”  
Grindelwald的大脑几乎是一片空白，但他很快就做出了决定。他一把扯掉了掩护用的草盖，端着枪向狙击点潜行了过去，并安排距离狙击点较近的突击手第一时间增援。他本不应该去，一旦他出现危险，会影响到整个小组的撤退，但这种情况下，如果他什么都不做，他会把自己逼疯。  
“珍宝在哪里，心就在哪里。”  
他的珍宝，他的心，现在命悬一线，他做不到那么镇定。他的男孩儿就像是一束光，他愿意用自己的生命去守护。  
他是第一个到狙击点的人，第一眼看到的，就是三具横在地上的尸体，均是被一刀划破颈动脉而死。  
“Gellert！”  
他听见了Dumbledore的声音，他的男孩儿正蹲在一棵树后往腿上缠绷带，那双蓝色的大眼睛正欣喜地看着他。Grindelwald的心终于放下了，他背上了那杆狙击枪，带着Dumbledore回撤到集合点。男孩儿像是感觉到了他的后怕和惶恐，贴心的用手抚上了他的肩胛，安慰他说：  
“我的体术是你教的，记得么？我说过，我能打赢他们的，别担心，我只是小腿上被划伤了一点，没关系的。”  
Grindelwald伸手揽住了男孩儿的肩膀，微微低下头和他对视。Dumbledore发誓，他在爱人的眼眸深处，看见了一抹名为脆弱的情感。这让他突然也后怕了起来。  
“如果我真的出了什么事儿，他该怎么办呢？他太爱我了。”  
他把自己塞进Grindelwald的怀里，亲昵的蹭着他的脖子，这让Grindelwald感觉好多了。他的男孩儿还好好的在他的怀里，温暖的，鲜活的。这个认识让他的生命再一次的得到了救赎。  
*  
当天晚上，小组的基地里举办了一次盛大的晚会，庆祝这个近期以来一直笼罩在他们头顶的阴影终于消散了，他们也即将迎来一段相对清闲的假期。大家心照不宣的发现，有两个人一起缺席了这次晚会。  
Dumbledore现在正躺在Grindelwald的床上，确切的说，是被他的爱人牢牢地按在身下。Grindelwald细碎的吻落在他的眉骨上，然后是眼角，鼻尖，再向下游移到袒露出来的脖颈上，他几乎是用嘴唇丈量着Dumbledore的身体。他们的衣服已经扯得七零八落，Dumbledore终于亲手摘下了那些挂饰，它们被扔在地毯上时发出了钝响。  
Grindelwald把他的男孩儿从衣服里剥出来，温热的掌心抚上肌理分明的腰线。男孩儿的脸现在几乎和他的头发一样红，Dumbledore抱住爱人的脖子把他拉下来，让他们大片的皮肤得以贴在一起。情欲的温度在皮肉相接的地方逐渐升腾。当Grindelwald伸手握住他的性器时，Dumbledore细瘦的脚踝难耐的把床单蹭出了一道道的褶皱。  
年长者总是更有经验，Grindelwald把腰卡进Dumbledore的大腿之间，揉捏他阴茎上柔软的头部，很快就让它变得湿漉漉的。年轻的男孩儿半闭着眼睛，把手搭在Grindelwald的上臂处，发出小动物似的呻吟。他的胸膛和大腿很快就红成一片，在男人抓住了他柔软的屁股时，Dumbledore还顺从的张开了腿，这一切都足以让Grindelwald硬的发疼。  
他的男孩儿太青涩了，就算是涂了厚厚一层润滑剂，他插进去的一根手指还是被夹得几乎不能动一下。Dumbledore微微皱起眉头，这种从未体验过的感觉很奇怪，他的肠道随着呼吸的节奏一下一下缩放着。Grindelwald只得低下头吻他，揉捏他立起来的乳头，让他慢慢的放松下来。  
等到他找到了男孩儿屁股里的敏感点，一切就容易得多了。陌生的快感让他压不住喉咙里软绵绵的呻吟，沉浸在情欲里的男孩儿已经完全被操开了。Grindelwald的三根手指可以顺畅的插进他的屁股里，柔软且高热的肠壁还会讨好的裹紧那些手指。  
很快，Dumbledore就不再满足于手指了，他半闭着眼，只是伸出手来摸索Grindelwald的性器。当他最终操进去的时候，男孩儿抱紧了他的肩背发出了一声带着哭腔的呻吟。  
他们的身体无比契合，Grindelwald深谙如何才能让他年轻的爱人抛弃理智，沉沦于自己亲手打造的欲望漩涡里。他温柔的拨开贴在男孩儿侧脸上的头发，把头埋在他的颈窝里，低声说：  
“My Aler，别离开我·······”  
脑子已经被欲望搅成一片浆糊的男孩儿感觉到了爱人的不安，他安抚的把手掌贴上Grindelwald的后颈，回答夹杂在粗重的喘息里：  
“我永远，永远也不会离开你。”  
Grindelwald几乎红了眼睛，他的男孩儿值得这世界上最好的，而他却愿意为自己驻足，他只能加倍的爱他。Dumbledore高潮的时候指尖深深地陷在了Grindelwald肩膀上的肌肉里，留下了两排半圆形的血痕。从快感里清醒过来的男孩儿艰难的抬起酸软的腰，在Grindelwald的嘴唇上用力的亲了一口，含糊的对他说：  
“I love you.”  
在他确认Grindelwald听清楚了之后，才放任自己陷入了昏睡之中。  
*  
第二天早上，Dumbledore的生物钟把他叫醒了，他抬起手想要揉揉眼睛的时候，立刻发现了无名指上的戒指。而送戒指的人正坐在另一侧的床上写着什么。他裹着被子蹭过去，把脑袋枕在爱人的臂弯里，嘟囔着说：  
“德国人都流行在爱人睡着的时候求婚吗？我还没有同意呢！”  
Grindelwald伸手托起他的小脑袋，亲了亲他的额头，向他展示了自己正在写的东西，嘴角带着一抹温暖的笑意，他回答说：  
“我正在写留任申请，我相信，我以后会有无数次重新求婚的机会。”


End file.
